Imperial Legion Soldier (Skyrim)
|Base ID = }} An Imperial Legion Soldier is a character in . Background They are the main soldiers of the Imperial Legion. These soldiers were put to their greatest test during the Great War. Many of the Legion's senior commanders are veterans of the Great War. Imperial Soldiers are primarily composed of Imperials, Nords, Redguards, and Bretons who have been rigorously trained as light infantry. The waning of Imperial power, and a lack of available reinforcements, has forced the Legion in Skyrim to rely on local recruiting to bolster their ranks. Many soldiers have a strong sense of duty to the Empire, and a great resentment of both the Nordic rebels and to a lesser extent the Aldmeri Dominion, with whom they have an uneasy peace. Imperial Soldiers are found throughout the province of Skyrim, and are led by General Tullius in the Civil War with the Stormcloaks. Battle and interactions Their armor and weapons are inspired by those of the ancient Roman military. Imperial gear generally have a better defense rating than that of their Stormcloak counterparts. This makes the Imperial soldier more suited to defense, often using shields to block attacks. Unlike Stormcloak Soldiers, whose ranks are relatively equal in terms of gender, Legion soldiers are all males, with only four female soldiers found at the beginning of the game; one Imperial Soldier at the tower in Helgen, one Imperial Captain, one Imperial Mage fighting Alduin, and one Legate, Legate Rikke. However, it is possible for the Legionnaire's corpse at Dragontooth Crater to be female. Siding with the Imperial Legion during the Civil War prompts soldiers to greet the Dragonborn with their rank. Apparel Imperial Legion Soldiers wear a full set of Imperial Light Armor, wearing either Studded Imperial Armor or normal Imperial Light Armor. They use Imperial Shields, and are armed with Imperial Swords and an Imperial Bow with Steel Arrows. Legates or Captains wear heavier Imperial Armor with the Imperial Officer's Helmet. They are armed with Imperial Swords and an Imperial Bow, with steel arrows at their disposal. Imperial Quartermasters wear a Blacksmith's Apron and shoes and are armed with Imperial Sword and Imperial Bow, with Steel Arrows. Locations *At the beginning of , Imperial Soldiers lead the Dragonborn to be executed in Helgen. Hadvar is the first Imperial Soldier the Dragonborn can speak with. *Imperial Camps. *Imperial Guards appear in cities conquered by the Imperial Legion during the Civil War quest line; they are Imperial Soldiers that act as Hold Guards. *Defending captured forts. *Assaulting Japhet's Folly during the quest "Rise in the East". *They can be found throughout the Civil War quest line, as either allies or enemies depending on which side chosen. *Three Imperial Soldiers can appear as random encounters, escorting a Stormcloak Prisoner to Solitude. *Three Imperial Soldiers can be found in a random encounter fighting three Stormcloak Soldiers. The Dragonborn can join the fight on either side with no repercussions. *Three Imperial Soldiers can be found, wandering the wilds. *Three Imperial Soldiers can be found at an unmarked reach camp in Markath Hold where they are fighting Forsworn. Subtypes *Imperial Soldier – Basic Legion soldiers which make up most of the Army, proficient in One-Handed and Light Armor skills. *Imperial Archer – Legion soldiers with a higher Archery skill than One-Handed skill. *Imperial Mage – Legion soldiers that are proficient in Destruction Magic. Only two of these can be found at the beginning of the game. *Imperial Quartermaster – Legion blacksmiths that can be traded with, who can be found in the Imperial Camps. *Imperial Fort Commander – Commanding officer at a captured fort. *Imperial Field Legate – Commands the soldiers in the field and second only to the general. *Imperial General – Highest Commanding officer of the entire Legion. Variants Imperial Soldier |} Quests *Civil War questline *Rise in the East *Siege on the Dragon Cult Quotes *''"How in Oblivion do we kill this thing?"'' *''"What the rebels like to forget, is that the Empire is what's keeping the Dominion out of Skyrim."'' *''"Been so long since I killed a Stormcloak, my sword-arm's getting flabby."'' *''"Can't wait to kill another of Ulfric's boys."'' *''"Stay alert. Never know when one of those Stormcloak dogs might charge."'' *"For the Emperor!" Appearances * * de:Kaiserlicher Soldat Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Members